Mörka kvällar
by HedwiigTheOwl
Summary: En one shot om hur Lily och James dog. Från Lilys pov.


**Bara en liten one-shot om hur Lily och James dog, från Lilys pov. Hoppas ni gillar den! :)**

Trots att kvällen var mörk, och vinden var kraftig strömmade det värme och ljus från det lilla fönstret på huset i Godric's Hollow. Man kunde skymta hur en man med rufsigt svart hår och glasögon lyfte upp en liten bebis, med samma rufsiga hår. Bebisens gröna ögon glittrade samtidigt som han svängdes runt i hans pappas armar. Det kom in en kvinna med rött hår och klargröna ögon i rummet. Hon log när hon fick syn på sin man och sin son. Hon gled fram till sin make, och gav honom en mjuk kyss.

Lily kände sig lyckligare än hon hade gjort på flera veckor. Kriget, alla dödsfall, för att inte tala om Voldermort hade orsakat många tårar och sömnlösa nätter. Men inte idag. När hon såg hur sin man lekte med lille Harry hade en värme spridits i hennes bröst. En värme som inte ens tankarna på Marlene, som hon hade gråtit sönder ögonen över, kunde släcka.

"Lily, tar du honom?" James sträckte över Harry till mig, och jag tog emot honom varsamt. Han började genast ryck mig i mitt hår för att se vad som hände.

"Aj!" sa jag och började försiktigt lossa hans fingrar. "Harry, inte dra mamma i håret. Det vet du att man inte får." Ett litet fniss steg ur hans strupe när jag läxade upp honom, och han började istället att bita på hans fingrar.

"James, han är helt hopplös." sa jag samtidigt som jag gav Harry en kyss på pannan.

"Håller du på att bli en riktig marodör Harry?" James gick fram mot oss, och kittlade Harry under hakan. Harry började då att skratta högt, samtidigt som han började slå undan James hand. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Nu uppmuntrar du honom bara!" James log lite skuldmedvetet. Han rufsade till sitt hår, som om det egentligen skulle behövas. Men blicken jag gav honom fick honom att sluta. Istället tog han upp sin trollstav och började att fira gnistor ut ur den. Harrys ansikte blev genast allvarligt, samtidigt som han betraktade gnistorna. Sedan skapade James en kronhjort av gnistorna, som han lät gallopera mot Harry. Då började Harry skratta igen, samtidigt som hans små händer greppade efter hjorten. Jag var tvungen att hålla honom hårt för att han inte skulle krypa ut ur mitt knä.

Då plötsligt hörde vi någon i dörren. Jag stelnade till och tittade skräckslaget på James, samtidigt som jag höll Harry allt hårdare till mitt bröst. I början tittade James lika skräckslaget på mig, sedan slappnade han av.

"Det är säkert Sirius, han sa att han kanske skulle komma över." han la ifrån sig sin trollstav på vardagsrums bordet, och gick ut i hallen. Jag hade knappt hunnit sträcka mig efter ett vattenglas innan jag hörde James röst från hallen.

"Lily, det är han! Ta Harry och spring!" Jag stelnade till, och hela mitt inre frös till is.

"Jag försöker uppehålla honom, ta Harry och spring!" Jag stod fortfarande helt blixtstilla, tills jag hörde en ny röst. Den är rösten var inte James, varm och behaglig. Den här var kall, och ond. Och rösten uttalade två små ord.

"Avada Kedavra." sedan hörde jag en duns. Ett skri steg ur min högt och gällt skri. Jag skrek i panik. För jag visste en sak. James kunde inte vara död. Det var otroligt. Ändå kunde jag höra hur Lord Voldermort klev över min döde mans kropp, på väg mot mig. På väg mot Harry. Jag insåg att jag nyss undanröjt min position, och jag tryckte Harry tätt intill mig och sprang. jag sprang för allt jag hade upp för trapporna, upp mot barnkammaren. Jag lade Harry i hans spjälsäng, samtidigt som jag började ställa fram stolar och byråar framför dörren. Febrilt försökte tänka ut en plan. Jag skulle ta Harry och transferera mig. Jag skulle transferera mig till Lupins hus. Lupin kunde hjälpa mig. Jag började leta efter min trollstav i mina fickor, när jag insåg att den låg på vardags bordet bredvid James trollstav. Jag insåg i det ögonblicket att jag var dödsdömd. Jag blev livrädd. Inte bara för min egen skull, utan även för Harrys. Fina, underbara Harry som satt ner i spjälsängen och bet på sina fingrar, helt omedveten om vad som hände. Jag sprang fram till honom och lyfte upp honom, tryckte honom intill mitt bröst. Jag hörde hur han gick utanför och mitt hjärta bultade hårdare än någonsin. I nästa sekund insåg jag att jag skulle dö. Dö precis som min mamma och min pappa. Precis som James. Det kändes som om hela mitt inre skulle brännas upp när jag tänkte på James. Jag vill bara kasta mig ut från fönstret och få slut på smärtan. Jag hörde hur han vred upp dörrhandtaget, det var så nära nu. Jag kysste Harrys hjässa, han skulle inte få Harry. Vad som än hända.

"Jag älskar dig." viskade jag till honom, samtidig som dörren flög upp. Snabbt lade jag ner honom i hans spjälsäng, ställde mig framför honom med armarna utsträckta.

"Nej, inte Harry, inte Harry!" min röst var desperat, och jag kunde känna hur mina ögon började tåras.

"Flytta på dig." rösten jag hörde skrämde mig mera än synen. Så kall och kärlekslös. Ingen mänsklig värme. Bara tomt hat.

"Nej, ta mig istället, ta mig istället!" Jag gjorde ett sista försök, men jag insåg att det var förgäves. Jag slöt mina ögon.


End file.
